callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MK14
The MK14 is a semi-automatic assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The MK14 is Grinch's primary weapon in all Delta Force missions except "Bag and Drag" and "Hunter Killer", in which he uses an M4A1 and an MP5 instead. It is not available for use to the player in campaign, though the M14 EBR sniper variant is. Multiplayer The MK14 is unlocked at Level 60. The MK14 is one of the strongest damage-per-shot weapons in all of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. At any range shorter than 20 meters, the MK14 will deal a heavy 75 damage, allowing for two shot kills, or a single headshot to kill. However, damage will linearly decrease to 51 meters, where the MK14 will deal 49 damage, needing three shots to kill, or two headshots if at least one bullet hits the head. The MK14's two shot kill range to the body is extremely long, extending out to fifty meters. Generally speaking, very few sightlines in MW3 will be past the grasp of the MK14's two shot kill potential, making the MK14 deadly in almost all engagements. The MK14 has good penetration power thanks to its strong damage per shot. The MK14 will always get a one shot kill in Hardcore game modes against unarmored enemies, and due to the MK14's overkill damage for the game mode, allows the user to easily kill enemies through cover in one to three shots. The MK14's rate of fire is unimpressive, and is a definitive weakness. The MK14 fires in a semi-automatic configuration, and its Firecap extends only to 525 RPM, or about eight shots per second at maximum. Although this can exceed the Type 95 and M16A4 in terms of overall fire rate, the MK14 has the slowest fire rate potential of all assault rifles (the burst fire assault rifles fire very fast within the burst). This rate of fire is quite limiting, and is set at an awkward value of 525 RPM, where players with good trigger fingers will easily oversample the MK14, and players with modified controllers will need to tune the trigger to not oversample the MK14 by default. However, it potentially can have one of the fast time-to-kill ratios in the entire game, provided the player can manage to land both shots (or three at longer ranges, through cover, or armoured users) on target. The MK14 has odd accuracy traits. The iron sights are somewhat clear, and the recoil per shot is quite high, kicking vertically upwards with almost every shot. However, due to the MK14's slow rate of fire, the recoil is almost completely resettled in between shots, making the weapon's effective recoil low. The MK14 has bad handling traits for an Assault Rifle. It will aim down the sight in 250 milliseconds, will permit the player to move at 90% of the base speed, and the MK14's hip-fire crosshairs are large, comparable to that of an LMG. The MK14 also holds unimpressive reload times, taking at least 2.67 seconds to reload with a partially filled magazine, and 3.5 seconds to reload with a completely empty magazine. Its reload cancel time helps to ease the pain a bit, but the MK14 has a slow reload cancel speed in its class. The MK14's magazine capacity is small, holding only 20 rounds per magazine. This small capacity also negatively affects the amount of ammo the player will spawn with, with only 60 rounds at the player's disposal. The MK14 can put the ammo loadout to good use, but in the long run, the MK14 will easily run out of ammo without Scavenger. The MK14 gets the usual assortment of assault rifle attachments as well as Rapid Fire. The optical attachments can be quite useful on the MK14, which demands, and rewards, precision shots, making optical attachments of all kinds quite good to consider. The Grenade Launcher is an extremely poor choice on the MK14, as the attachment itself is very weak. More often than not, both grenades will be needed to kill the enemy, and the blast radius is extremely small. The Masterkey is even worse, as not only is the Masterkey a poor attachment in close quarters gunfights, it also significantly increases the MK14's visual recoil, making the entire weapon gyrate towards the player and block practically all of the player's view when aiming. The only way to remove the additional visual recoil is to use the Attachments proficiency to add a Thermal Scope in order to completely remove all visual recoil on the MK14. Rapid Fire is available on the MK14, and is an extremely good attachment to consider. With the firecap being increased, the player will have less odds overall of oversampling the MK14. The Silencer is an odd choice on the MK14. Although the MK14's nature leans away from the Silencer, due to the small maps and lanes of sight in MW3, the MK14 with a Silencer will have plenty of opportunities to score two shot kills, while giving the player a much bigger stealth advantage from the radar. With more competitive players, the attachment is quite weak, as enemies will still be able to hear the silenced weapon and make an educated guess on where the shot is coming from. Extended Mags increases the MK14's magazine capacity to 30 rounds, and increasing the MK14's starting ammo loadout to 90 rounds. This is a good attachment in the sense that there's no drawback to using it, and Extended Mags helps delay the MK14's long reloads. The MK14 also has access to all proficiencies. The best proficiencies to use are Impact, Attachments, and Focus. Impact allows the MK14 to shoot through obstacles much more easily and put its great damage to even better use. Attachments is useful, as the MK14 has quite a few good options for attachments. Focus is extremely helpful when fighting enemies at medium range, as flinch is reduced significantly, allowing the player's aim to not be deterred as easily. Overall, the MK14 is deadly when used on long sightlines, but is weak up close compared to the rest of the assault rifles. When moving through confined areas, the player should use a secondary weapon that is strong up close, such as a Machine Pistol. The player may also want to consider using Overkill, along with a Submachine gun or Shotgun. If the player is using a different weapon as a secondary, it is beneficial to use Steady Aim and Rapid Fire in order to help balance out the weapon's poor close-range performance. However, experienced players often choose the MK14 over other weapons, becuase of the (usually) two-shot kill potential, players with a good trigger finger can dispatch enemies very quickly, sometimes beating out weapons that are significantly better than it at close range. Factoring all of this in, there is a large skill gap when using the MK14. Players not used to semi-automatic weapons or players with bad aim will find it very challenging to use, while players that have good aim will find the MK14 one of the most versatile and powerful weapons in the entire game. Survival Mode The MK14 is available in Survival Mode from level 47 and costs $3000. Using this weapon is questionable because its fire rate makes it an unfavorable weapon in close-quarters but its high damage means that the player does not need to go for headshots as early as other guns. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. *Sniper Scope (campaign only; unobtainable) *M68 (cut; seen in an ELITE trailer) Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery MK14 MW3.png|MK14 MK14 Iron Sights MW3.png|Iron Sights MK14 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the MK14. MK14 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the MK14 MK14 Third Person MW3.png|MK14 in third person Grinch's MK14 all attachments.png|Grinch's MK14 with every attachment Call of Duty Online The MK14 returns in Call of Duty Online. Attachments *ACOG Scope *Reflex Sight *Holographic Sight *Thermal Scope *Sniper Scope *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *Flash Suppressor *Foregrip *Grenade Launcher (M203) *Angled Grip *Masterkey Shotgun *Bipod *Extended Mags *FMJ *Fast Mag *Quickdraw Handle *Adjustable Stock *Heartbeat Sensor *Laser Gallery MK14 CoDO.png|The MK14 in first person MK14 Reload CoDO.png|Reloading the MK14 MK14 ADS CoDO.png|The MK14's iron sights Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The MK14 (referred to as m182spr 'in the game files) returns in ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The MK14 is commonly used by the KVA and used once by the Atlas Corporation in the PC and next-gen versions (Xbox One, PS4) of the game, whereas in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions the weapon is only found at some spots in the levels "Fission" and "Throttle". Multiplayer The MK14 is the last Assault Rifle unlocked, at level 42 in the prestige. The MK14 has a bizarre damage profile. The MK14 will be a three shot kill out to 16 meters, and will be a four shot kill at any other range. The MK14 has very odd 2.9x multiplier to the head. Hitting this area once will instantly make the MK14 a two shot kill, and nearly kills enemies outright, meaning that the MK14 will almost always kill an opponent in one shot if they have taken damage from a weapon. For a semi-automatic assault rifle, the damage dealt away from the head is very poor for a semi-automatic weapon, being almost on par with other Assault Rifles. When hitting the head, however, the MK14 is theoretically among the fastest killing weapons at any range, and as such, dearly rewards players that focus on headshots. In Hardcore game modes, however, the MK14 is extremely deadly, killing in a single shot at any distance. This makes the MK14 one of the greatest weapons to use in Hardcore, as an accurate player can win many gunfights before the other enemy can even start shooting at them. However, Exo Stim users can be painful to combat, as the health of a player when using Exo Stim is not reduced in Hardcore game modes. As well, enemies hiding through cover may not be killed outright by the MK14, but hitting said enemy in the head can negate this and allow one shot kills through cover. The MK14 also has bizarre accuracy traits. Due to several accuracy buffs, the MK14 has effectively no viewkick; however, the MK14 is one of only a few assault rifles which has idle sway, and it sways quite a bit, meaning the user must be careful not to let the idle sway drift shots off course. As well, the iron sights are somewhat clear, but may not be optimal for longer ranges. The MK14 has a somewhat low rate of fire. The MK14 will fire at a maximum potential of 625 RPM. Players shooting faster than 625 RPM will hit a firecap, and will actually shoot slower than the maximum potential. The MK14 doesn't have a very high potential in the rate of fire category, especially considering that the MK14 is a semi-automatic assault rifle, demanding every shot to be executed by a separate trigger pull. Almost every fully automatic Assault Rifle can fire faster than the MK14. The MK14 has somewhat bad handling traits. The hip-fire cone is relatively large, the aim down sights time is 250 milliseconds, and the MK14 reloads slowly, taking two seconds to do a tactical reload, taking 2.3 seconds to execute an empty reload, and taking 1.7 seconds to do a speed reload. These reload times are poor, keeping in mind that the MK14 has a pitiful 20 round magazine, making reloads frequent and lengthy. The MK14's strong suit is its accuracy. The MK14 has minimal viewkick to the point where it doesn't need improvement from a Foregrip or a variant to be accurate. This helps players to better aim their lethal shots and focus more on firing as many rounds as possible. The MK14's downsides are the reload times, the damage, and the rate of fire. The rate of fire is low, limiting the possible damage-per-minute ratio, and the 20 round magazine, combined with the sluggish reload times will make the user reload frequently. The damage is very poor for a marksman rifle. As well, the player will only start with 80 rounds of ammunition, limiting the amount of kills they can net. The usual assortment of attachments are available for the MK14. the optical attachments are up to preference; however, the MK14 is a better than usual candidate to use the Thermal Scope and ACOG Scope, as the MK14 sways by default, leaving less of a detriment to using the attachments, which add sway onto all Assault Rifles which don't sway to begin with. The MK14 will reload frequently and doesn't have a lot of ammunition, making Extended Mags and Dual Magazine extremely valuable assets to the MK14 user, allowing either faster reloads, or more starting ammunition, and less frequent reloads. As previously mentioned, the Foregrip isn't needed on the MK14, as it is so accurate that the Foregrip will have a minimal effect on accuracy. The Suppressor is an odd attachment on the MK14. The three shot kill range will reduce correspondingly, but that's the only statistical downside the Suppressor gives. The Suppressor on the MK14 can be surprisingly effective. The Laser Sight isn't a very good idea, as the MK14 isn't a weapon geared for close quarters combat. However, the Laser Sight can help with the MK14's large hip-fire spread, and even more so if using the Ultralite variant. The Tracker can be a good attachment to use against enemies that escape the player's sights, as it allows other players to track the enemy in real-time for a short period of time if the player injures them. Considering the MK14's low damage output, this can work well. Quickdraw Grip and Stock are good attachments to bolster the MK14's handling traits, and are invaluable for a more aggressive user. The Parabolic Microphone can be difficult to work into a player's arsenal, but can be very useful in objective game modes such as Search and Rescue, where suppressed weapons are commonly used to hide from enemy radars. Using the Parabolic Microphone will aid in sniffing out enemy players relying on their Suppressor to hide from enemies. Finally, the Grenade Launcher is an odd attachment for the MK14. It isn't very useful in Core game modes, as its blast radius is small, and Flak Jacket users are near immune to the grenade launcher's explosions. As well, using the Grenade Launcher will usually require the user to run Danger Close over other valuable perks. However, in Hardcore, the Grenade Launcher can be extremely deadly as a second weapon to flush out choke points, camping spots, interior buildings, and objectives; however, Flak Jacket users will still survive most of the Grenade Launcher explosions, requiring Danger Close to nullify the perk. In conclusion, the MK14 can be a frustrating weapon to use due to its low fire rate and lower than usual damage. However, a familiar user with the weapon can unlock devastating potential with the MK14's high damage and extreme accuracy. The MK14 has some good variants. A good variant to use is the '''Desecrator, which increases the firecap to 800 RPM, but makes the aim speed 20% slower, down to 300 milliseconds. The firecap is extremely hard to hit for an average player, meaning the player doesn't need to worry about limiting their trigger finger too often, though players with a very good trigger finger can use the rifle in a pseudo full-auto rifle, with minimal recoil. With this variant, it can complete against other full-auto weapons at close range, granted if the user has good aim. A bizarrely useful variant is the Eagle Eye. The Eagle Eye increases range, decreases viewkick by 10%, and has an integrated Quickdraw Grip. However, the Eagle Eye prohibits the usage of optical attachments, magazine modifications, and the Suppressor, as well as reducing the magazine capacity to 17 rounds. If none of these attachments are vital to the player's strategy, the Eagle Eye is a very good variant to use for its benefits. The Ultralite lowers the MK14's three body shot kill range to fourteen meters, but at the benefit of tightening the hip-fire spread by twenty percent, the Ultralite proves to be a powerful variant that remedies some of the MK14's CQC shortcomings, and actually makes the MK14 theoretically deadly for players with good trigger fingers. The Obituary provides a free Target Enhancer to its user, providing an optical attachment in case the player needs it. The only real downside is that the Target Enhancer uses an attachment slot, so if the player prefers a different attachment, another variant would serve much better. Aside from this, the range downside does absolutely nothing thanks to a patch, so the Obituary is a pure bonus variant. The MK14 has been subject to three weapon rebalances. The recoil has been decreased twice via hotfixes, and the third hotfix completely reworked the MK14's damage profile. Exo Survival The MK14 also appears in Exo Survival. It costs 3 upgrade points to buy, and is unlocked at level 25. It is a unique weapon in the game, since it is the only semi-auto assault rifle in it. The only comparable weapon to it is the EPM3, but even that is very different from the MK14, as the EPM3 is a directed energy weapon with infinite ammo and is in the Heavy Weapon class, making it only available to the Heavy Exo class until aqcuiring Weapons Free. The MK14 has a high amount of damage, a low magazine capacity (for an assault rifle), the best accuracy in its class, long range and a low reserve ammo capacity. Some of these things make it an effective weapon for players who want to play a sniping role while still using the Light Exo class rather than the Specialist Exo class. However, due to it not being unlocked until round 25, which is a very long time to wait, the player may be better off getting the EPM3 in the Heavy Exo class or using a sniper rifle in the Specialist Exo class (although if the player collects perks fast then they may be able to just use the Light Exo class until getting the Weapons Free perk, at which point the player can just buy a sniper rifle or the EPM3). Due to the role it plays, it can be good for the Defend Position objective if the location that needs to be defended has a good, long-ranged sightline, but otherwise it is not good for completing objectives. Overall, it is a generally effective weapon depending on the player's playstyle, but it may not be the best option due to the other choices available, like the EPM3. Exo Zombies In Exo Zombies, the MK14 can be acquired off the wall for 500 credits, similarly to the M14 from Zombies. Unlike the M14, however, it has a 20-capacity magazine. It is one of the two weapons that can be bought at the start of the match, the other being the Bulldog. The MK14 is a generally effective weapon despite its price, but due to the playstyle of Exo Zombies, it may be better to trade it in for a better weapon when possible. Comparing it to the other wall weapon that can be bought from the start, the Bulldog, the MK14 has a much higher magazine and reserve ammo capacity and farther range, but lower damage and a slower reload. They are both effective in their own ways; it just depends on the player's playstyle. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Extended Mags *Dual Magazine *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip *Grenade Launcher Exo Zombies Attachments *Auto Focus Sight - Mk 4 upgrade *Stock - Mk 7 upgrade *Extended Mags - Mk 10 upgrade Supply Drop Variants Gallery MK14 AW.png|The MK14 in first person MK14 iron sights AW.png|Aiming down the sights MK14 reloading AW.png|Reloading Look Both Ways XBOX One Achievement Image CoDAW.jpg Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *During the Call of Duty XP event, the MK14 used the ACR's pickup icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a placeholder. *If the ACOG or Thermal Scope is attached to the MK14, it gains little to no idle sway unlike other weapons. *In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 World Premiere Multiplayer Trailer, the M4A1 with an ACOG Scope sounded like the MK14 firing at the M4A1's rate of fire. **In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the firing sound is different on Xbox 360 than on PlayStation 3. *Grinch's MK14 is notable, as he will sometimes fire the weapon much faster than MK14s equipped with Rapid Fire can. This is easily seen if he gets in a close-quarters fight or is ambushed. *A bipod is seen on the MK14 in first-person but not on the pick-up and Create-A-Class icons. *In the level "Down The Rabbit Hole", Grinch's MK14 will have every attachment equipped. Call of Duty Online *In Call of Duty Online, the MK14 only has a front sight. *The charging handle goes through the model when firing. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *On some variants of the MK14 in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, "EBR" can be seen on the back of the weapon. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Assault Rifles